I cannot be found
by WhiperingXStringsXViolinist
Summary: Sasuke was happier with his new life than ever before. Him and Sakura were dating, his best friend was in line for next Hokage, and his brother was not bothering him. That was, until 11 months ago. Now he must find her. sasusaku Karin bashing 3 PLZ READ!
1. This is what happened

"Okaa-san! Okaaaaaa-saaan! Where are you?" a pink haired 18-year-old girl yelled/asked. "Sakura-san!" a man with an orange mask with one eye hole said. "Please be quiet before you wake up Deidara-sem-" "Who the hell is yelling at……6:30 in the morning?!" "Pei.." Tobi finished right after a blonde came running in the room screaming.

"Sakura! Tobi! What the hell is going on?!" the blonde, a.k.a. Deidara, hissed. Sakura giggled while Tobi sweat dropped. "What?" he asked. Deidara walked into Sakura's bathroom. "AAHHHHHH!! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" you could hear him scream.

Now Sakura busted out laughing. Deidara came running out looking like he just got hit with a huge hair dryer. He also had drool slipping out of his mouth. "I COULD HAVE WALKED INTO LEADER LOOKIN LIKE THIS! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" he shouted while chasing a laughing Sakura and anime-style crying Tobi.

"WHO THE HELL IS YELLING?! I. Am. TRYING. To. SLEEP!" a booming voice shouted. Everyone in the room froze. Their heads turned to the door as a huge blue man stormed into the room. Um, wearing, red P.J.s with evil fishes on them? Everyone just stared at Kisame, then his pajamas. Kisame, pajamas. Kisame, pajamas. Then, Sakura, Tobi, and Deidara fell on the ground laughing.

"Dude! What is up with your sleeping choices??" Deidara choked out. "Wha-?" Kisame started then ran to Sakura's bathroom. "I COULD HAVE WALKED INTO LEADER LOOKIN LIKE THIS! AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TELLING ME?? I HATE YOU ALL!" he yelled from the bathroom. That only made them laugh more.

I swear you could feel a dinosaur's footsteps coming through the hallway. "SOMEBODY BETTER BE DYING OR THEY'RE GOING TO BE!" a booming voice echoed into the room. A man with a ponytail and lines under his eyes walked in. His eyes were red with black commas swirling in them. "Okaa-san!" Sakura yelled. She jumped off her bed, ran to Itachi, and hugged him while he hugged her back. "Oi, Itachi. We have an Akatsuki meeting in……20 minutes?!" Deidara yelled while staring in shock at the clock on the wall. "Hey dad, can I come?" Sakura asked Itachi. "No. It's only for Akatsuki members." he answered. "Fine. Uncle Deidei! Can I come to the Akatsuki meeting with you?" Sakura asked the blonde. Deidara twitched. He hated being called Deidei. "Yea, Deidei. Can she come?" Kisame mocked.

"Shut up! And anyways, no you can't." he answered. 'I swear I'll put Kisame through living hell.' Deidara thought to himself. "Awwww. Fine." Sakura answered depressed. "But remember, Okaa-san, our training is after the Akatsuki meeting." "Yes, yes. I know."

000000Hokage tower: Leaf village000000

"Lady Hokage. Have any of the ANBUs found Sakura yet?" a raven haired boy of the age 18 asked a blonde haired woman. The woman who was the Hokage, Tsunade, answered with a shake of her head. "No. Nothing. Not even Kakashi's tracking dogs could pick up a scent." she said. The raven haired boy, Sasuke, shook his head. 'Sakura. Where are you?' he thought. Then he and a blonde haired boy, Naruto, bowed. "Arigatou, Lady Hokage. Please send for us if there are any missions involved with Sakura." Naruto said leaving.

Usually Naruto would be acting like an idiot, but when it comes to their missing pink-haired teammate, he was dead serious. "You think we'll ever find her?" Naruto suddenly asked Sasuke. "I don't know Naruto. I just don't know."

00000000000Akatsuki hide-out000000000000

"KISAME! WHAT'D YOU DO WITH MY CLAY?!" someone shouted from a distance. "WHY DO YOU THINK I TOOK THAT CRAP?!" a yell answered. "Uggggghh. STFU! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!" Sakura yelled to no one because she was in a field practicing with Itachi. Then all got quiet. Sakura smiled triumphantly. She knew she had a short temper and she also knows that all the Akatsuki members, except Itachi and Zetsu, are afraid of her temper. You should have seen how afraid they were when she started her period. Boy, a LOT of bad temper. May Sasori rest in peace. Now everyone knows not to upset the kunoichi and get too close during 'her month'.

"Anyway, dad, let us continue with my training." Sakura said to Itachi. "Yes. Let's." he answered.

"Hey teme! You wanna go eat ramen with me and Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke smirks. "Naw, dobe. I think I'll just stay home." onyx-eyed replied. "Ok. See you later." Blondie said.

"Uncle Deidei! Uncle Tobi! Where are you?!" Sakura yelled. "I swear, they are the most difficult ones to find out of all the Akatsuki members." she grumbled. "No! Tobi, remove that, that, thing! Remove it from my room immediately!" someone yelled from a room. "Awww. Come on! You said I could keep one in your room cause I ran out of space in my room!" someone yelled back. "It's 8 fricken feet tall! My ceiling is only supposed to be 7 flippin feet tall! How stupid can you get?!" they yelled again. Sakura sweat dropped. 'Well, I found 'em.' she thought. But she wondered what they were talking about.

"What in the world is going on in he-" she yelled while walking in the room. But she stopped what she was saying and fell on the ground rolling and laughing. There, in front of her, was a purple, eight foot tall, stuffed dinosaur. Deidara was as red as an apple, while Tobi was being, well, Tobi. "S-Sakura! It's not what it looks like! I-it's not mine! Honest!" Deidara sputtered. Sakura's laughing turned into a fit of giggles. "I-it's o-ok, D-Deidar-ra! Ahhahahaha! Gomen na sai!" then she broke down again. "WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?!" someone outside the room yelled. "Uh-oh………Zetsu's here…" Tobi said, scared. Deidara and Tobi stood in front of Sakura. They knew that Zetsu would devour Sakura any chance he got. Then Zetsu walked in, stared at the dinosaur for 30 seconds, then walked out muttering something like 'he's finally snapped.' and stuff of that sort.

They all let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks guys." she said. They moved to her side. "Anytime. Your like our niece. We have to protect you like our own daughter." Tobi said. Sakura smiled. Then she hugged them. "And your like my older brothers to me." she said, but it was muffled by their clothes. Deidara smiled. And even if you couldn't see it, Tobi smiled too.

"Well, we should all go to sleep. Big day tomorrow." Deidara said. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "We have a mission tomorrow . We have to….um….look for something." Tobi said hesitantly. "Awww. I wanna go! When do I get to go on a mission?" Sakura asked excited. She's never been any farther than the field her and Itachi train in. Tobi and Deidara looked at each other with…worry? "You'll have to ask your dad about that." Deidara said. "But right now you should go to sleep." he said quickly. "Ok. G'night!" she said while she walked out. "When do you think those old teammates of hers will find her?" Tobi asked Deidara once Sakura was out of hearing range. "I don't know. But for some reason I don't want her to go. She lightens up the darkness in our hearts and make us laugh when we have sorrow." Deidara answered.

Tobi just stared at him, his brain digesting what he just heard. Then, he bursted out laughing. "Wow Deidara. Dramatic much?" he snorted. "TOOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Sakura sighed. How can she sleep with them screaming like this? "AAHHHH! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!" someone screamed. THUMP! Then silence. 'Awwww. Sweet bliss.' she thought then fell asleep.

00000000000Leaf village00000000000

Sasuke sat on his bed looking through pictures. Flip. Flip. Flip. Then he stopped at one picture. It was of him and Sakura. Sakura had her arm around his neck while her other hand was making the peace sign at the camera. Her eyes were closed due to her smile. He was glaring at the camera.

He smiled. Not a smirk or evil smile. A real, happy, smile.

He turned to another one. Sakura and him were dancing at Ino's birthday bash. Naruto must have took the picture. But Sasuke looked like he was laughing because his mouth was in an open smile and his eyes were squinted. All the genin 12 was there, clapping.

His smile never faltered.

The second to the last picture was Sakura kissing Sasuke's cheek. He had small blush on his cheeks. Sakura's arm was outstretched meaning that she took the picture with her own camera.

The last picture was of himself kissing Sakura and Shikamaru kissing that girl Ino Yamanaka.

The night he tried to leave, Sakura had convinced him to stay. So he never went to Orochimaru. After that he started to warm up to her. Soon they were dating. They had been dating for about 5 years. But apparently Itachi had heard about this, and decided to kidnap her.

It's been 11 months since her family was slaughtered by Itachi and Sakura was kidnapped. He still doesn't know if she's even alive. Now his smile faded into a scowl. 'Itachi….you took the ones I cherished most and for that, you shall pay……' he thought. He lowered his head as he stood up. He put the pictures on his desk, pictures face down. Too many bad memories. 'And I will find you…..Sakura.'

0000000000000Next day0000000000000

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san! Wake up! Today is the day!" Tobi whispered while shaking Sakura's sleeping figure. "WTH IS YOUR PROBLEM?! IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Sakura yelled. "Get up!" he screamed again. Now Sakura shot up, flicked Tobi's forehead, and laughed while he flew across the room and smashed into the wall. 'I hate her inhuman strength.' he thought.

"Hey Tobi…? As much as I'm enjoying you scrape yourself off the wall…why did you wake me up?" she called from the bathroom. "Oh yea. Leader wants to see you in an hour. Something about a mission." he shrugged. Then Sakura bursted out the bathroom door with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"Wo way! Aou wu werious?!" she asked with her toothbrush still in her mouth. "Please speak normally, wooly mammoth." a voice said coming in the door. "Shut up, Kisame! I'm just excited, that's all!" she yelled at the shark man. "Fine, fine. But you should really get dressed. You need to be there in 28 minutes." he replied looking at the clock on the wall.

"Ahhhhhh! Only 28 minutes?!" she yelled. "Actually now only 26 minutes." he said with amusement. "AAHHHHH!"

000006 Blows to Kisame's face later00000

Sakura was walking with Tobi, side-by-side, with Kisame 'attempting' to 'heal' his bruises from the beating Sakura gave him ten minutes ago. Kisame was just getting to the colorful language part of his day-dreams of kicking Sakura's ass when they got to the leaders headquarters.

Zetsu stared at Sakura the moment she walked in the door. "I wanna eat 'er…." he mumbled with drool slipping out of his mouth. Everyone stared at him with sweat drops. He looked up to see everyone staring at him. "I'm going…" then he walked out of the room. "O…k…moving on. Okaa-san? What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned. "I will be on the same mission as you, but with Kisame. Your partner and supervisor for this mission is Deidara." Itachi answered monotone. "Why do I need a supervisor?"

Itachi and Pein gave each other a look, then a curt nod. "You will be searching for a demon, called 'Kyuubi'.

0000Hokage Tower: Leaf Village0000

" Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Karin Wantanabe, and Kakashi Hatake. You are to scan the villages in Rain Countries for any sign of the Akatsuki, and HER." Tsunade stated to said people. All but Karin's ears perked up at the word 'her'. They all knew she meant Sakura. "Do you agree to this mission?" Everyone, besides guess who, agreed rather fast.

As they were walking, Naruto piped up, "Yay! We get to find Sakura-chan!!" he yelled. Inwardly, Sasuke was doing the exact same thing….just a little louder. "What's so special about that pink-haired whore? I'm SO much more prettier than her!" Karin said while looking at her nails. "Don't you think so, Sasuke-kun?" she said, attaching herself onto said boy's arm. 'Nobody calls me Sasuke-kun but Sakura…!'

All three male's faces darkened. "What." "Did." "You." "Just." "Say?" they each took turns saying that one sentence. They had made a vow when she was kidnapped, and that was this:

Anyone who insults Sakura,

WILL DIE.

"Deidara. Why aren't we around a town or live in a village or something?" Sakura asked innocently. Deidara stiffened. But luckily Sakura didn't see it. "…..And why have I never met my mom?…." she whispered the last part. Deidara gave the girl a sympathetic look. He had heard that when Itachi kidnapped Sakura, he slaughtered her whole family. 'Poor Sakura-chan. She can't even remember her own family. She's just like me…Itachi….you're a sick, twisted, bastard.'

0000000000000Leaf Village0000000000000

Sasuke was packing explosive tags, shuriken, and kunai into his backpack, when he recalled what had happened with Karin…

_"Get. Off. Me." Sasuke said, venom laced within his words. "Why? Don't you agree with me? I mean like, what's up with the pink hair…the wide forehead that a plane could land on…and those big green eyes…? Besides…she was so weak, she let her own family get killed." _

_That was it. She had talked about Sakura's family as well as Sakura as if they were trash. Sasuke had had enough. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke had a firm grip around Karin's throat, Sharingan violently swirling. Where as Karin was gasping with fear and trying to reach air to her lungs. "S-S-Sas-uk-e…" Karin managed between gasps. "Ka-Kaka-shi…N-Na-ruto…help…" she said while choking. _

_Kakashi's cold and hard stare told her his answer to her plea. 'If Sasuke hadn't grabbed your neck first, I would be the one strangling you right now.'. She looked towards the usually hyper blonde, but when their eyes connected, Naruto's gaze held nothing but hatred. "P-please…" But to no avail._

_"STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO OF MY SISTER!!" some feminine voice yelled from behind them. They turned around. There, Ami Wantanabe stood, horrified for her sister. _

_"Hn."_

_Sasuke dropped Karin. Then he picked Karin up by her collar and threw her at her sister. "Don't EVER talk about my Sakura-chan like that again. If you do, I will personally destroy you without hesitation." Sasuke said still angry. _

_Karin flinched at when he used the pet name 'Sakura-chan'. Ami helped her one year older sister stand. 'Sakura……that slut will wish she never messed with my man when I'm done with her.' Karin thought while she gave a little smirk. Little did she know that Sasuke saw her smirk…_

Sasuke kept wondering why Karin had smirked. 'I almost killed her and she's smirking her ass off. WTF?' Sasuke was agitated. As you can tell…

"TEME!! ARE YOU DONE PACKING YOUR MAKE-UP AND HAIR SPRAY YET?!" Naruto yelled from the sidewalk outside the Uchiha Manor. Sasuke ignored the insult. "Yea, dobe. Be there in a sec." he called to his best friend.

Twenty seconds later Sasuke and Naruto were walking to Kakashi's apartment. Ten seconds later Kakashi was locking his door just when Sasuke and Naruto were coming down the hallway. Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow, "Wow. Your early-" "That's a first." Naruto finished Sasuke's sentence. Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto noticed Kakashi walking towards the exit. "HEY! WAIT FOR US!" the blonde yelled. Once they caught up Sasuke asked, "Kakashi. Why are you in such a hurry? You're never this hurried at trying to get the mission going." Kakashi's pace slowed until he stopped. The younger males stopped behind their sensei.

"It's our first mission involving Sakura ever since 'it' happened. So of course I'm gonna be a little ecstatic about it." he said staring at their mission scroll. "Oh yea." Naruto said looking down. Both boys' heads were down due to guilt. "SASUKE-KUUUUNN!!" a freakishly girlish voice called. All three males heaved out exasperated sighs. 'Ugh. The bitch is here.' they all thought. "It's gonna be a loong week…" Naruto whined. That it is. That it is…

00000000Sakura and Deidara00000000

"So… What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked her long-haired companion. He grinned really big while scratching the back of his head. 'That looks so familiar…why does it seem familiar? Blue eyes: familiar with. Friendly: yep. Short hair: Yes.' Sakura's eyes snapped open. She was going to say no to short hair, but her mind said yes. Suddenly, a flashback of people she doesn't even know entered her train thought.

00000000Sakura's flashback00000000

"FORE-HEAD!" someone yelled to her.

"INO-PIG!" her own voice yelled. Why was she yelling that? But it sounded so fun saying it.

"Hey, Sakura. I really, really wanna tell you something!" a beautiful blonde haired girl wearing purple came over to stand in front of her. "What is it?" she heard herself whisper. "Shika-kun asked me out yesterday!" the blonde said with a big smile on her face. Sakura felt her own eyes widen with a giant smile on her face. "That's great, Ino!" Sakura congratulated. So her name's Ino…

"Yea, but he never shows any sign that he actually likes me…" Ino said sadly. Sakura's voice talked again, "Diddo. Sasuke-kun does the same thing." Just after she said that, two blurs shot out of the bushes and appeared in front of them.

They both were boys her age. The one in front of Ino had his hair up in a ponytail with the shape of a pineapple. The boy in front of her had raven colored hair which was in the shape of a chicken's ass. His eyes were onyx with a face that can never be forgotten.

Her voice, over which she had no control of, was about to say something when, at the exact same time, both boys planted a kiss on the girl they were standing in front of. Then there was a flash. 'Most likely a camera.' she thought.

Just after the boys pulled away to look where the flash came from, a girl with brown hair in two buns on her head came out of the bushes while grinning, triumphantly holding a camera. Then a boy with long brown hair and white pupil less eyes came out of the bush as well.

"Tenten-chan! Neji-sama! What are you doing here?" Ino asked nervously.

"Ohhh, nothing…" said the brown haired girl. Then she turned and ran. "Tenten! Wait!" the boys yelled while chasing after her. Ino and Sakura looked at each other, grinned, then ran after the crowd of friends.

0000000000End Flashback0000000000

Sakura grabbed her head and shook violently, then dropped to her knees


	2. Rain Village

**Wazzup? 2nd chapter. hope u like.**

**Kirra (my bff): Neither of us own Naruto...TT.TT**

"Sakura!!" Deidara yelled as he dropped to Sakura side. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Sakura was shaking violently as she clutched her head. Deidara's voice echoed in her head, but his voice soon changed to a different tune.

_'Sakura-chan!'_

_'Hey, Sakura-chan, are you alright?'_

_'Um, Saku-chan, can you give me some advice?'_

_'Thanks, Sakura-chan.'_

Sakura.

_Sakura._

**Sakura.**

"Sakura!"

Sakura shot up from her lying position. She was breathing heavily and sweating. She looked to her side to find Deidara looking worriedly at her. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked. Sakura nodded and looked around.

"W-where are we?" she asked hoarsely. "We're in an Inn at the Village hidden in the Rain." He answered. "….Oh.."

"Why did you collapse like that?" Deidara asked the pinkette. She looked back at him and smiled. "Oh, um, guess I got too excited, this being the first time I've traveled." She lied. Of course she wasn't going to tell anyone of the visions she just had. That would make the situation worse. "Oh," he knew she was lying, but he didn't want her to know that, "Ok."

Team 7 and Karin were walking down the path that led to the Fire country Border. Everyone was silent, except for Karin's rambling about how Herself and Sasuke would make the cutest couple and how their kids would look like. Sasuke cringed constantly, as well as Naruto and Kakashi. Just imagining it was disturbing.

After listening to Karin for about three hours, Sasuke snapped. He turned towards Karin and yelled, with the utmost truth, "If I was ever to marry and revive the Uchiha Clan with someone, it would be SAKURA! GOT THAT?! NOT YOU! SAKURA! SAKURA HARUNO! NOT KARIN! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M JUST GONNA START CALLING HER SAKURA UCHIHA, YOU DIRTY WHORE!" He started breathing heavily after his rant. Then he finished with, "Get it? I. DO. NOT. LIKE. YOU."

Karin stared, then tears poured down her face, fogging up her glasses. All the males smirked. 'That should teach her.' They thought. "WAHHHH!!" she bawled. Sasuke smacked his fore-head.

Sakura and Deidara walked around town in casual clothing. Sakura was dressed in a white kimono with silver rose petals down the dress. Slits went down the dress from her thighs on either side (so she can move around if in a fight). Her hair was tied into a messy bun with silver chopsticks in it. Deidara had a fishnet short sleave over a black belly shirt, with black Capri pants with his clay pouch strapped onto his waist. Men would stare at Sakura lustfully, while the woman stared at her in jealousy.

Kakashi walked into the Village hidden in the Rain's front gates, followed by Sasuke, then Naruto, then Karin. They walked around the shopping district until a group of women surrounded Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, leaving Karin in the dust. All you could hear in the circle was:

"Oh my God! That mask is sooooo mysterious! Want to go to my house?"

"The marks on your face are so cute! You up for a night on the town?"

"Hey there, hot stuff. Wanna go on a date?"

The guys looked at eachother, then nodded. They looked back at the women, sucked in air, then yelled, "No." After they had said that, the women backed off. They looked at the three males, then walked off. What made them afraid was when the women whispered, "I'll get a date with him if it's the last thing I do."

"Deidara? Why is it you've never had a girlfriend?" Sakura asked out of boredom. Right now they were sitting in a restaurant, menus in hand. Deidara looked up from his menu, his eyebrow raised. "Where did that come from?" he asked, then sipped his drink. Sakura stirred her drink with a straw, "Oh, no where. Just the fact that you're still a virgin."

Deidara's eyes widened as he spit out his drink. Luckily, the liquid missed Sakura. Sakura started laughing hysterically. "W-who told you that?!" he hissed. Sakura was still laughing. "T-Tobi d-did." She said then broke down again.

**Thx. r&r**


	3. Sorry AN

**Ok Well I just want to give thanks to BloodAngel700 for informing me that 'Okaa-san' means mom not dad in Japanese. So again thank u. And for those of you who noticed that, plz don't send a review telling me so cause now I know.**

**Also im sorry I haven't been updating. Oh and if you know where I can read a fanfic of Trent and Gwen off of TDI, plz tell me then.**

**That will be all. Thank you.**

-KitsuneXWeaponsXMistress


End file.
